Martwi i żywi
by Issamar
Summary: Rozważania Haymitcha nocą porą.


A/N: Tekst powstał na potrzeby pierwszej Gwiazdkowej Wymiany Fikowej na Mirriel. Jest świątecznym prezentem dla Piranii, powstałym do jej życzenia.

Treść życzenia: **Igrzyska Śmierci. Czas akcji - gdzieś między końcówką Kosogłosa a epilogiem, ale nie AU (tak, żeby epilog wciąż mógł mieć miejsce). Katniss ma romans z Haymitchem. Peeta może o tym wiedzieć lub nie. Można się zainspirować cytatem: Nikt nie przerwie naszej totalnej samotności. Optymistyczne jest to, że żyjemy.**

* * *

 **Martwi i żywi**

* * *

Nocami Haymitch pogrąża się w tym śmiesznym stanie letargu między jawą a snem, który Effie Trinket, wciąż tak samo naiwna mimo upływu lat, lubi nazywać marzeniem. „Marzenie" to słowo-klucz w programach publicznej telewizji (publiczna telewizja! wciąż trudno w to uwierzyć), tak wytarte i starte, że zatraciło swoje znaczenie, zostało tylko brzmieniem. Ale nie dlatego myśl, że mógłby oddawać się tak idiotycznej czynności, jest głupia. Lata całe Haymitch nie marzył, przeświadczony, że marzenia są dla bogaczy i głupców z kapitolskich dystryktów; tych, których na nie stać i którzy wierzą, że cokolwiek mają, nie zostanie im to odebrane. A choć przez pewien czas podobno był bogaty — jak na standardy Dwunastki — nigdy nie był głupcem, niestety.

Tacy jak on nie marzyli, bo mogliby marzyć tylko o jednym, a gdyby na tej chorej myśli zogniskowali także najskrytsze pragnienia, popadliby w szaleństwo. Co zresztą nie było takie złe, mała Annie Cresta wyglądała na całkiem szczęśliwą. Oczywiście wtedy, kiedy nie wyglądała na szurniętą.

Więc może jednak trzeba się do tego przyznać, trzeba puścić cienką linę zdrowego rozsądku i powiedzieć sobie szczerze i z uczuciem, że lata całe, dokładnie od zakończenia drugiego Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia, marzył tylko o jednym: żeby nigdy więcej nie wrócić na arenę.

To nie było wiele. Zabrali mu dom, zabrali rodzinę, stracił Maysilee i zaraz później, gdy tylko się zorientowali, Yoleene. Niczego więcej nie miał, więc został bankrutem, mimo najładniejszego domu w Dwunastce (przynajmniej z tych zamieszkanych) i kieszeni pełnej panemskiej waluty. Mógłby się postarać o niezłą kolekcję butelek, ale pełne nigdy długo takie nie były, a puste go drażniły. Zadowalał się więc zaspokajaniem doraźnych potrzeb. Zresztą konieczność uzupełnienia zapasów była jedynym dobrym powodem do wyjścia, a przecież musiał wychodzić, pokazywać się młodym nieudacznikom w Dwunastce, ku przestrodze, by — kiedy już zostaną wylosowani — nie tracili niepotrzebnych sił na próby zwyciężenia, tylko po to, żeby po paru tygodniach stracić również złudzenia.

Miał więc pieniądze, alkohol i poczucie misji. Prawie jak politycy z Kapitolu.

No i był jeszcze on. Stary przyjaciel strach. Wpadał bez zapowiedzi nad ranem, razem z otrzeźwieniem, żeby przypomnieć, że zapomniał wczoraj wypić za jego zdrowie.

To było takie oczywiste, tak banalne, że aż prymitywne. Ale, o dziwo, nie dla innych, bo przecież prawdziwy lęk mieszkał w sercach dzieciaków skazanych na losowanie w Dożynki i ich rodzin. Czemu Igrzyska miałyby przerażać jego, samotnego Zwycięzcę, który nie będzie musiał złożyć Kapitolowi ofiary ani z siebie, ani ze swoich dzieci?

Bo tam był. Bo to znał. Bo wracał tam co roku.

Każdego feralnego roku dostawał zaproszenie od samego prezydenta, propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Budowali nowe areny, każdą kolejną gorszą od poprzednich, żeby zabijały dzieci, jeśli one dziwnym trafem nie zechcą (albo nie będą potrafiły) zabijać się same. Ryzyko było niewielkie, zawsze znalazł się trybut wystarczająco zdeterminowany, by przetrwać kosztem innych, ale nie można przecież wymagać, by jeden dzieciak samodzielnie wybił dwa tuziny. Arena i stojący za nią sztab naukowców dzielnie go w tym wspierali. Albo jego rywala, jeśli robiło się zbyt monotonnie.

Widział je wszystkie co roku w przerażająco białym pomieszczeniu naukowców, często jeszcze zanim zaczęły się Igrzyska. Pewnie nie powinien, zyskiwał przecież w ten sposób przewagę, ale nikt nie wierzył, że ją wykorzysta; zresztą trybutom z Dwunastki trzeba by czegoś więcej niż podpowiedzi co do wyglądu areny, żeby wygrali. Na przykład trzech posiłków dziennie w latach — a nie dniach — poprzedzających Igrzyska.

Chodził. Oglądał. Rzucał dowcipne, kąśliwe uwagi o poszczególnych pułapkach, do których się już przyzwyczaili. Pijakowi więcej wolno, nikt nie traktuje go serio, a bywa nawet zabawny, o ile za bardzo nie śmierdzi. Więc pił dużo, coraz więcej, a im więcej pił, tym bardziej się śmiali, tym więcej mógł.

Ale patrzyli na niego. Już wtedy, gdy był dzieciakiem, młodym buntownikiem, który rozpracował arenę, myśląc, że jest taki cwany. Głupi, głupi dzieciak.

Rozpracował. Przeżył. Zabrali mu wszystko. I patrzyli na niego, nie spuszczali go z oczu, czujne szkliste źrenice kamery podążały za nim krok w krok, by już nigdy nie odważył się zwrócić przeciwko nim.

Wracał co roku. Nigdy nie był zbyt popularny, jak Finnick Odair, i szybko zaczął się starzeć. Starość w Kapitolu, jak wszędzie, nie była w modzie. Ale oryginalność była, a kapitolscy śmiecie, którzy nie zauważyliby pogardy, nawet gdyby napluto im w twarz, właśnie tak go określali: oryginał. Taki przewrotny, taki zabawny. Zawsze znajdowali się tacy, którym się podobał, tacy, których fascynował. Czasem go kochali, czasem nienawidzili, a on gromadził więcej i więcej, przyjaciół i wrogów, zainteresowanych sojuszników. I nigdy, nigdy nie przestawał pić.

...Więc kiedy nadchodzi trzecie Ćwierćwiecze, jest właśnie tak:

W Dożynki stoi na głównym placu Dwunastki w trzyosobowej reprezentacji Zwycięzców, zaklinając niebo i piekło o to, co zawsze, tak mocno, jak nigdy: by nie wrócić na arenę. By to jego, paradoksalnie, wylosowano. Nie dlatego, że jest, jak mówili, przewrotny; dlatego, że los jest przewrotny: jego nazwisko oznacza Peetę na arenie.

Oczywiście gdyby wylosowano Peetę, wyszłoby na to samo; i tak zostałby mentorem, na pewno by się nie poświęcił i nie zgłosił; zbyt wiele od tego zależało, nie tylko jego własny, dość lichy los. Ale lepiej udawać przed tą wariatką, że to nie jego wina, że nie miał szansy ocalić małego dobrego Mellarka. Bo choć przed Igrzyskami nie zdążyłaby już go dopaść, wygrałaby znowu tylko po to, by wrócić i go rozliczyć z kłamstwa. Do diabła, wróciłaby po niego z samego piekła.

Zresztą wszystko się zgadza, arena jest piekłem, a ona już raz z niego wyszła. Wyjdzie znowu. A on jej pomoże, bo cokolwiek dziewczyna na ten temat sądzi — a jak zawsze się myli — to ona musi przeżyć, tylko ona.

Poradzi sobie, zna ją. Jest taka, jakim on próbował kiedyś być.

I jest głupia. Nie wie, że — znów, paradoksalnie — tylko tutaj, z tej strony, Haymitch może podjąć jakąkolwiek próbę pomocy. Bo ma przyjaciół i wrogów. A oni nie.

Więc tylko wzrusza ramionami ze słabo udawanym żalem, kiedy Peeta wysuwa się przed szereg, biedny, głupi bohater. Wieczorem wypija toast na ich cześć. A potem, ignorując bezsensowne protesty tej wariatki, robi, co może, by uratować Kosogłosa, bo idiotka jest cenniejsza niż głupek. Oczywiście nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby Peeta też przeżył, czemu nie? Ale nie stara się specjalnie, przekonany, że tak czy inaczej głupek zginie dla idiotki, na arenie czy poza nią. Więc po co się starać? Zwycięzca jest jeden i nawet nieśmiertelna wariatka tego nie zmieni.

Ostatecznie oboje przeżyją, przeżyją całą piekielną wojnę. On bez mózgu, ona bez serca. Świetnie się uzupełniają, razem są prawie normalni.

On też przeżyje. Znowu. Jakie to przewrotne z jego strony.

Więc na końcu, jak na początku, jest ich troje, troje Wielkich Przegranych w dwunastkowej Wiosce Zwycięzców. _W ostatecznym rozrachunku_ , myśli Haymitch, _zawsze była tylko nasza trójka, nieważne, kto się przewinął przez tą historię w międzyczasie_. W absurdalnym stanie półtrzeźwości myśli półlogicznie, bo półleży na krześle w pogrążonym w półmroku domu. Zawsze, zawsze tylko w jednym domu pali się światło, tylko u niej. U Haymitcha się nie pali, bo ani on, ani duchy nie potrzebuję światła. U Peety się nie pali, bo Peety nie ma. Pali się tylko u niej i on jest u niej, to też takie oczywiste. Bo może wcale nie ma ich troje, może tylko dwoje, i — paradnie! — on do tej dwójki nie należy.

* * *

Nocą, gdy przychodzą duchy, Haymitch cofa się do czasów sprzed Trzeciego Ćwierćwiecza, które zapoczątkowało rewolucję, zanim posypały się trupy, zanim zniknęli ostatni z tych, których kochał, których cenił, którym wierzył. Nigdy nie pomyślałby — zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy razem z innymi rebeliantami w Trzynastce dyskutował o obaleniu Kapitolu — że będzie tęsknił za latami niewoli. Ale wtedy jeszcze żyli. Darius. Chaff. Seeder. Cecelia. Wiress. Mags. Finnick. Nie żeby ich życie, tak jak i jego, było kiedykolwiek wiele warte. Ale dobrze było kogoś mieć. Kogoś więcej niż dwoje dzieciaków, którzy tylko sobie wyobrażali, że wiedzą, jak wstrętne może być życie.

To Finnick, cholerny Finnick Odair zaczął. Złodziej tajemnic, chłopiec na sprzedaż, który znalazł walutę godną jego młodzieńczego ciała i przystojnej twarzy. Haymitch lubił go, lubił go jak wszyscy, jak wszyscy nabierał się na te roześmiane oczy i nieco drwiący uśmieszek, choć lepiej niż inni wiedział, co się pod nim kryje. Życie Finnicka w Kapitolu musiało być podłe, jasne, ale on tam pasował; przystosował się i nauczył czerpać maksymalne korzyści z własnego upodlenia, jak rasowy Kapitolończyk. Własna matka nim gardziła, powiedział mu kiedyś po pijaku, że nie chciała z nim zamieszkać i nie pozwala, by młodsze rodzeństwo go odwiedzało, a kiedy mijają się na ulicy, ona odwraca głowę. Choć niekiedy wciąż musi przed kamerami grać rolę dumnej rodzicielki Zwycięzcy z czwartego dystryktu. Nic dziwnego. Żadna kobieta by tego nie zniosła, żadna, oprócz małej, szalonej Annie, zbyt niemądrej, by cokolwiek zauważyć, zbyt nieważnej, by Kapitol ją kupił.

...Więc kiedy spotykają się na siedemdziesiątych czwartych, jest tak:

Pierwszego wieczoru, gdy ekscytacja nowym towarem jest tak silna, że starych zwycięzców nikt uważnie nie obserwuje, stają razem przy małym, okrągłym stoliku.

— Dystrykt Trzynasty istnieje, Haymitch — szepcze Finnick, ledwo poruszając ustami. Mówią cicho, tak cicho, by nie usłyszał nikt, kto stoi dalej niż pół metra od nich, nauczyli się tego dawno, dawno temu; to niepisana zasada, której nikt im nie musiał przedstawiać. Ale od roku, po dziwnym zniknięciu Shauna, którego uwłaczające Kapitolowi szepty zarejestrowano na kamerze i wyczytano z ruchu warg, są podwójnie ostrożni.

— I co z tego? — Haymitch zgarniając z niesionej przez awoksę tacy pełen kieliszek. Śmiesznemu, różowemu drinkowi z wisienką daleko do bimbru z Ćwieka. — Wypijmy za nich, niech sobie będą i dalej się nie wychylają, bo los im może nie sprzyjać.

— Wychylą się. Mają broń i wyszkolonych ludzi, są niemal gotowi do przewrotu. Jeszcze dwa, trzy lata i mogą zacząć działać, ale potrzebują wsparcia w dystryktach. Dwunastka jest najbliżej. I jest najbiedniejsza, będzie chciała rewolucji.

— Więc na pewno sobie poradzą z werbowaniem żołnierzy do kolejnej bezsensownej wojny. — Uśmiecha się głupkowato i odchodzi bez pożegnania, zanim Finnick w swojej głupocie zaproponuje, żeby to on zajął się przekonywaniem ludzi w Dwunastce. Gdyby spędził tam więcej niż jedno popołudnie podczas Tournée Zwycięzców, wiedziałby, jak głupi jest ten pomysł.

Zmienia więc towarzystwo na rozsądniejsze i do końca wieczora upija się egzotycznym, słabym alkoholem we wszystkich barwach tęczy z Chaffem. I udaje, że jest już zbyt pijany, by zrozumieć, kiedy późnym wieczorem słyszy:

— Powinieneś pogadać z Finnickiem.

Mija kilka dni i siedzą ramię w ramię przed wielkim okrągłym ekranem, na którym umierają po kolei dzieci. Finnick traci jednego, ale ani na sekundę nie zmienia pogodnego wyrazu twarzy. Słusznie, całkiem słusznie, najlepiej stracić wszystkich od razu i do końca Igrzysk spokojnie sączyć różowe drinki. O których on sam na razie będzie musiał zapomnieć, bo nieznośna dziewczyna choć raz go posłuchała (a jej spojrzenie na łuk powiedziało mu, jak bardzo tego nie chciała) i schowała się w lesie, a chłopak wkupił się w łaski zawodowców. Ma więc oboje, oboje żyją, ale wkrótce jedno zginie, bo Zwycięzca jest jeden, więc próba utrzymania przy życiu obojga nie ma sensu.

Jeśli zastanawia się choć przez sekundę, kogo wytypować, to później o tym nie pamięta. Nie dlatego, że wierzy w szanse Katniss na zwycięstwo (nie, wtedy jeszcze nie wie o jej cholernym uporze i zdolności przetrwania). Nawet nie dlatego, że są tacy podobni (musi usłyszeć, jak dzieciaki mówią o nim na antenie, by to w ogóle zauważyć, a mija jeszcze więcej czasu, zanim się z tym połowicznie zgodzi). Dlatego, że Peeta ani przez chwilę nie chce wygrać, jest chodzącym poświęceniem i pragnie jedynie godnej śmierci, najlepiej poprzez przyjęcie na siebie ciosu skierowanego w Katniss lub równie bohatersko głupiej. Może pomyślałby o Peecie, gdyby on sam miał jakąkolwiek nadzieję. A Katniss, Katniss, która naprawdę oferowała siebie w zamian za siostrę — Katniss planuje żyć; Katniss zamierza wrócić i wyrwać Kapitolowi trzewia w ramach rekompensaty za swoje poświęcenie.

Więc Katniss, jego uczennica i następczyni. Na początku nie jest tak trudno, dziewczyna nie grzeszy bezmyślnością wbrew opinii niektórych, potrafi rozgryźć jego taktykę. A on ma przyjaciół. I wrogów. Bez trudu zdobywa maść, Effie wykonuje kawał dobrej roboty, odmalowując przed swoimi znajomymi tak wzruszający portret parki, że bogacze postanawiają nie pozwolić im umrzeć; przynajmniej nie od razu. Ale to za mało, ciągle za mało, zwłaszcza że głupie dzieciaki najwyraźniej uwierzyły staremu Claudiusowi Templesmithowi i musi walczyć o oboje. A choć dziewczyna nieźle się spisuje, wszystkich romantyków w Kapitolu razem wziętych nie byłoby stać na to, czego potrzebują.

Wtedy znowu pojawia się przeklęty Finnick z nieodłącznym uśmieszkiem nieznikającym nawet wtedy, gdy kamery się oddalają.

— Mógłbym ci pomóc — mówi zupełnie głośno i otwarcie, jakby to była niewinna propozycja, jakby nie kryła się pod nią transakcja, za którą Kapitol ukarałby ich zawiśnięciem. — Moi trybuci wypadli z gry, a wciąż mam trochę funduszy od kilku przyjaciół. Myślę, że chętnie wsparliby twoich zawodników… Naturalnie, jeśli dostarczą im trochę… rozrywki.

Towarzystwo śmieje się z propozycji Finnicka, najgłośniej śmieje się Chaff, bo wie, co się pod nią kryje. Chcąc nie chcąc, uśmiecha się i Haymitch, kiedy ściska Finnickowi rękę na znak ubitego interesu. Wie, że zobowiązuje się do niemożliwego, i zastanawia się, co Finnick i jego _przyjaciele_ mu zrobią, gdy to odkryją.

Na szczęście nigdy nie będzie miał okazji się o tym przekonać. Bo wariatka wyciąga wilcze jagody i naprawdę, naprawdę porusza tłumy, zupełnie inaczej, niż ktokolwiek sobie wyobrażał. Odtąd Trzynastka chce już tylko jednego: jej.

A Haymitch ma zadbać, by ją dostali.

* * *

Nocą wrzeszczy na Finnicka, bo nie pamięta, że to już przeszłość. Nie pamięta nawet, że Finnick nie żyje, bo kiedy go nawiedza, nie jest półprzezroczysty, jak na zjawę przystało, ale młody, czysty i zadbany. Wygląda tak bardzo po kapitolsku, jak nigdy w Trzynastce, więc Haymitch myli czasy i przestrzenie, kiedy krzyczy do zdarcia gardła, a czasem tylko bełkotliwie szepcze, mieszając ludzi i sytuacje.

— No więc masz swoich żołnierzy, żołnierzu Odair. Całe osiem setek oberwańców z Dwunastki, dzięki wysiłkom żołnierza Hawthorne'a. Ode mnie nie masz ani jednego, słowo, nawet żołnierza Everdeen trzeba było sprowadzić w kaftanie, taki jestem przekonujący. Wybiłaby cały Kapitol jedną strzykawką, Finnick, a ty byś jej pewnie pomógł, tam też za nią polazłeś, a niewiele więcej mieliście, co? Drużyna Gwiazd… Świetnie wypadliście, niezłe było show, jak urwało nogi Boggsowi, ale ty też byłeś dobry, taki dzielny, taki pełen poświęcenia… — Śmieje się, dopóki nie odbije mu się głośno wymiocinami podchodzącymi do gardła. — I zostawiłeś biedną małą Annie z brzuchem. Będzie sama z dzieciakiem, z pogrobowcem, tak to kiedyś mówili. Ciekawe, jak długo będzie ją chronić twoje bohaterstwo, kto pierwszy powie, że się po prostu puściła i wychowuje bękarta pod twoim nazwiskiem. Na pewno oszaleje ze szczęścia, jak to usłyszy. Łapiesz? Wprost oszaleje! — Chichocze złośliwie, ale szybko milknie, bo Finnick nie odpowiada. Oni rzadko odpowiadają. — Straszna szmata z ciebie, nie, Finnick? Straszna kapitolska szmata. Nie dość, że Annie, to jeszcze Johanna. Widziałeś jej minę, jak cię zobaczyła, wtedy, po odbiciu? Najpierw wpadliśmy na Johannę, taką łysą i podrapaną, a potem Annie cię zawołała, a ty pobiegłeś. Johanna wyglądała, jakby ktoś przywalił jej obuchem w twarz; i to zaraz po tym, jak ją niby uwolniliśmy od tortur… Może myślała, że te wasze gierki w Kapitolu cokolwiek znaczą, co? W końcu ona ci za nic nie płaciła. — Znów chce się zaśmiać, ale nagle zamiera, jakby sobie coś przypomniał i, tym razem się nie powstrzymując, rzyga pod nogi Finnicka. Ale Finnick, jak to zmora, nie przejmuje się ani rzygami, ani bełkotem. — Ale nie musiałeś tego robić. Nie musiałeś im tego wszystkiego opowiadać, to nie była ich sprawa, wystarczyło powiedzieć o Snowie. Chociaż masz rację, może trzeba było pokazać, jaka z niego szuja, że wykorzystuje nie tylko polityków, ale i zwykłe dzieciaki. Bo ile ty miałeś, szesnaście lat? Tylko małej Annie szkoda. Ale ona pewnie i tak nic z tego nie zrozumiała, odkąd wróciła do ciebie, niewiele widziała… Zrobię to. Zrobię to, znajdę ludzi, nawet w tej piekielnej Dwunastce znajdzie się jakiś chory marzyciel albo ktoś wystarczająco wkurwiony, żeby obić kilka kapitolskich mord. Znajdę kogoś, Gale Hawthorne sprzątnął już wszystkich najlepszych, ale trochę ich tutaj zostało. Dobre czternaście tysięcy trupów, Finnick, niezbyt żywotni, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli, ale tobie to nie powinno przeszkadzać. Znajdę ich i przyprowadzę, niech tylko sobie przypomnę, jak się nazywali. Ale przypomnę sobie, nie martw się, ta mała żmija się o to postara. Sama udaje, że nic nie pamięta, a mi ciągle każe coś sobie przypominać, wyciąga kolejne trupy… Czasami nawet sam jej wierzę, bo kto by pomyślał, że Kosogłos może być taką suką, z tą jej buzią dziecka i łzawym spojrzeniem… Ale ja widziałem jej twarz, jak strzelała do Coin, tak idealnie pustą i zdecydowaną, jakby nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, jakby była ręką Boga… Wszyscy wtedy myśleli, że jest taka nieobecna, pogrążona w żałobie, zupełnie wycofana, a ona cały czas to planowała. Domyśliłbym się, gdyby mnie nie zajęła czymś innym. I mówię ci, Finnick, sama do mnie przyszła, ciągle przychodziła, widziałem ją tak, jak teraz widzę ciebie. Więc ona udaje, musi udawać. To niemożliwe, żeby zapomniała, nieważne jak…

Zasypia nagle i zupełnie niespodziewanie, nie kończąc zdania; i będzie spał, dopóki na krótko przed świtem nie wpadnie jeszcze ktoś, by sprawdzić, czy żyje i czy dalej można go dręczyć swoją obecnością. I innymi rzeczami.

To był jej pomysł, chyba; to zresztą niezbyt istotne, w końcu mały głupi Mellark, który wcale nie zmądrzał w Kapitolu, zaraz ją wspomógł, jak zawsze. Ale Haymitch lubi myśleć, że wymyśliła to ona, specjalnie, żeby go dodatkowo pogrążyć. Jakby ciągle było mało jego męki, jakby chciała go ukarać za coś, co sama zrobiła i czego rzekomo nie pamiętała.

Na początku to było coś w rodzaju pamiętnika, trochę o Prim, trochę o ich ojcu, trochę o dzieciakach z areny, tej małej Rue z Jedenastki, i ludziach z Kapitolu i z Trzynastki, Finnicku, Cinnie i Boggsie. Później pojawili się rodzice Peety i jego bracia, zupełnie jakby ten wspaniały chłopiec potrzebował mobilizacji, żeby sobie przypomnieć, że jego rodzina cokolwiek dla niego znaczyła. A potem — potem przyszli po jego zmarłych.

Nie zaprotestował, kiedy Peety powiedział mu, co robią, i poprosił o pomoc. Nie mógłby; to był pierwszy raz od upadku Kapitolu, kiedy wkroczył do domu Katniss. Wcześniej, przed powrotem Peety, nie mógł wejść do środka; Śliska Sae przeganiała go z progu bez słowa, ale widział w jej oczach, co myśli o starych mężczyznach odwiedzających osamotnione siedemnastolatki. Nie mogła wiedzieć, nie było jej w pałacu prezydenta, nie było tam nikogo, kto mógłby rozsiewać plotki. Ale Śliska Sae spędziła ostatnie półwiecze na Ćwieku, niejedno tam widziała, więc może wyczytała wszystko z jego twarzy. Zwłaszcza że jego też widziała nieraz na Ćwieku. Może miał wypisane na czole, jakim jest cholernym błaznem.

Nie wini Śliskiej Sae, czy wiedziała, czy nie; sam by siebie nie wpuścił. Ostatnie, czego potrzebowała pogrążona w żałobie dziewczyna, to śmierdzący kiepskim alkoholem, zarówno pełnowartościowym, jak i na wpół przetrawionym, stary, zgorzkniały świr. Aż dziw, że wcześniej szukała jego obecności.

Ba, nawet jest wdzięczny Sae. Dziewczyna, która wkradała się nocami do jego pokoju w pałacu prezydenta, to nie był ani Kosogłos, ani ta wariatka z Igrzysk. Tym bardziej nie była to Katniss, która wróciła z Kapitolu jako oczyszczona z zarzutu zabicia prezydent Coin tylko dzięki zeznaniom psychiatry. Nie miałby jej nic do powiedzenia. Ani ona jemu. Wolał słuchać znajomego brzdęku szkła, rozbrzmiewającego czasem w ciszy pustego domu. W zupełnej ciszy, bo wtedy jeszcze nie odwiedzały go trupy.

Zaczęły przychodzić, kiedy pomógł uzupełniać karty w książce tej szurniętej dwójki. Idea była dobra, jak to z ideami: uczcijmy pamięć zmarłych, zachowajmy wspomnienia o tym, co nas okaleczyło, szarpmy codziennie od nowa nasze rany, żeby kiedyś, w dalekiej przyszłości, ktoś nie popełnił naszych błędów. Nawet nie chciało mu się głośno kpić, wariatka była zbyt otępiała, a głupek wciąż zbyt oszołomiony, żeby się nim przejęli. Zresztą konsekwencje przypominania sobie nie były takie straszne; to że wieczorem wpadał jakiś znajomy duch, nie było ostatecznie niczym strasznym, w końcu żaden z nich nie ruszał jego butelek. Więc podawał im kolejne nazwiska i szczegóły, które pamiętał, pozwalał babrać w swoich wspomnieniach i wypluwał nowe, nieistotne informacje. Starał się nawet nie kłamać, co nie było proste, bo czasami dzieciakom trudno było uwierzyć, jak wielu rzeczy można nie pamiętać.

Lista nigdy nie wydawała się długa za ich życia, nigdy nie był zbyt otwarty na ludzi. Dopiero kiedy zmarli zaczęli dopominać się o jego pamięć, o zachowanie choćby drobnej myśli o nich dla świata, odkrył, jak wielu ich ma. Dwadzieścia trzy razy odprowadzał dwoje dzieciaków na arenę. Razem z nimi zginęło czterysta osiemdziesiąt troje, których imion i twarzy nawet nie starał się poznać. Czterdziestu siedmiu zginęło podczas jego igrzysk; ponad połowy z nich też nie pamiętał. To już było zbyt wiele, a gdzie jeszcze ludzie z Dwunastki, których spotykał na Ćwieku i poza nim, gdzie kolejni Zwycięzcy z poszczególnych dystryktów, poznani w Kapitolu i w większości zmarli podczas zamieszek, gdzie wszyscy buntownicy, których zgromadziła Trzynastka… Wielu, zbyt wielu, by starczyło dla nich kartek dostarczonych z Kapitolu dla Katniss. Choć dla większości z nich nie potrzebowałby nawet połowy strony.

Tylko jednej nocnej mary Haymitch nigdy nie przywołuje, choć pojawia się niemal co noc, a właściwie…

* * *

…Nad ranem. Pojawia się nad ranem, kiedy znikną już wszystkie Finnicki, Chaffy, Boggsy Cinny i Plutarchy (z jakichś nieznanych powodów Plutarch, choć ciągle żywy, również go nawiedza). Haymitch czasami myśli, że to było prawie zabawne, trafić do obozu buntowników i odkryć, że są tam już wszyscy jego kapitolscy kumple; ale może nie ma się czemu dziwić, ostatecznie nie kolegował się z pozbawionymi woli idiotami. I bywa rozbawiony, dopóki nie pojawi się on. Maynare Everdeen. Tak samo milczący i w tym swoim milczeniu wymowny, jak za życia.

Pojawia się koło czwartej, piątej, w tej najzimniejszej porze, kiedy upojenie powoli przemienia się w kaca, o ile jest przytomny. A zazwyczaj jest. Odkąd wie, że najbardziej znienawidzony gość jest systematyczny i punktualny, nie może tego przespać.

Sterczy przy drzwiach przez dobrą godzinę, do pierwszego brzasku, i znika o świcie. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, nigdy nic nie mówi, o nic nie prosi, niczego nie żąda. Nie musi. Nieruchomy i bezlitosny jak kat, przychodzi każdej nocy, a Haymitch na tę godzinę trzeźwieje zupełnie, choć poci się jak na niezłym rauszu i biega po pokoju w amoku.

— Sama do mnie przyszła — warczy. — Niemal wlazła mi pod kołdrę. I nie tylko mnie, Peeta, jak go leczyli w Trzynastce, też miał niejedno do powiedzenia o jej nocnych zwyczajach. Nie moja wina, że twoja córka najwyraźniej nie może zasnąć, dopóki ktoś jej nie zagrzeje łóżka.

Czasami wybucha gniewem zaraz po otworzeniu oczu, nawet jeśli nie ma pewności, czy ktoś stoi w drzwiach.

— To było tylko kilka durnych pocałunków i uścisków, po ciemku, jakbyśmy oboje mieli siedemnaście lat! Nawet jej nie widziałem. Nic jej nie zrobiłem, jest idealnie dziewiczym pisklęciem zachowanym dla tego cholernego Peety. To nie zepsuło jej bardziej niż migdalenie się z Gale'em. Założę się, że jego nie nawiedzasz, co? Pewnie mu kibicowałeś, w końcu był trochę do ciebie podobny, przynajmniej dopóki nie postanowił zostać bezdusznym mścicielem. A tu niestety, mały, głupi Mellark wykiwał was obu, ty zabrałeś dziewczynę jego ojcu, on świsnął ci córkę. On, nie ja. Więc może zajrzysz do niego? Mieszka dwa domy dalej, zakładając, że właśnie jej nie pieprzy w domu naprzeciwko.

Czasami agresja się wypala, jeszcze zanim rozbłyśnie, więc tylko skomle jak żałosna, zapijaczona kreatura, którą w istocie jest:

— A może ona wcale nie udaje, że nie pamięta, może nic się nie zdarzyło, może tylko to sobie wymyśliłem? Ciebie też widzę, chociaż wcale cię tu nie ma!

Ale w tym właśnie rzecz, że Maynare by nie przyszedł, gdyby nic się nie stało. Nie miałby powodu. Więc czasami Haymitch opowiada, trochę Maynare'owi, a trochę sobie, bo ze wszystkich koszmarów na jawie, które mu się przydarzyły, tego najbardziej nie chce zapomnieć.

— Wbiła mi nóż w dłoń przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, wiesz? No, może nie dłoń, w końcu nie trafiła w żaden palec. Nie tak jak ty, dalej mam bliznę na kciuku… Po tym ją poznałem, wcześniej zupełnie nie zwróciłem uwagi, chociaż przyprowadzałeś ją czasem na Ćwiek, a za wiele się nie zmieniła w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Powiedziałem jej o tym. Trzeciej albo czwartej nocy opowiedziałem, jak jej powszechnie szanowany ojciec przysiadał się czasami do mnie i wychylał kilka kieliszków jak rasowy opój, aż stawał się dwa razy bardziej odważny i trzy razy mniej ostrożny: akurat, żeby śpiewać głupie piosenki o wisielcach i innych żywych trupach. Dużo rzeczy jej mówiłem, bo ona nie była wtedy zbyt rozmowna. — Chciałby się roześmiać, chrapliwie i z pogardą, jak wtedy, gdy rozmawia z duchem Finnicka, ale Maynare wygląda zbyt poważnie, by pozwolić sobie na sarkazm. — Prawie jej nie dotknąłem, słowo. Na tyle, na ile musiałem. Potrzebowała kogokolwiek, a nikogo innego nie było. Nie mogłem przecież ciągle jej ścigać po całej rezydencji i wyciągać z kolejnych kątów, wszyscy ją mieli za wariatkę i bez tego chowania się. Łatwiej było ją pilnować, kiedy zostawała u mnie… I sama przyszła. Każdej nocy sama przychodziła i piła ze mną, tak jak ty, tylko że najwyraźniej piła za mało, bo to jej nie wystarczało. Potem zmuszała mnie, żebym pół nocy słuchał, jak woła przez sen Peetę albo Gale'a, urocze, nieprawdaż? Prawie jakbym był zdradzanym mężem, który przez sen dowiaduje się, że… I naprawdę miałem ochotę ją wyrzucić, ale następnej nocy znów wracała i znów doprowadzała mnie do szału. Więc może i zachowałem się odrobinę nieprzyjemnie, kiedy w końcu przemówiła. Ale zapewniam cię, że to nic nie zmieniło, i tak by zabiła Coin, z moją ingerencją czy bez niej, nic by jej nie powstrzymało… Zresztą i tak bym ją poparł, przecież to była wina Coin. Może jeszcze bym jej powiedział, że Paylor też nie przypadkiem ją wpuściła do Snowa, a wtedy mielibyśmy jednego trupa więcej… Twoja córeczka jest prawdziwym Zwycięzcą, zabija już nie po to, żeby przeżyć, ale żeby nie być znowu marionetką… Powinienem być wdzięczny, że ja jeszcze żyję. Ale może jesteśmy kwita. W końcu jej cholerny zanik pamięci wpędzi mnie do grobu.

Oczekuje świtu, nie patrząc na drzwi, a kiedy promienie słońca wpadają przez brudną szybę, nocnego gościa już nie ma. Oddycha z ulgą, szczęśliwy, że kolejny raz udało mu się go oszukać. Nie na długo, następnej nocy znów wróci, widocznie Everdeenowie tacy już są. Wracają, dopóki się ich nie przepędzi raz na zawsze. Może kiedyś Haymitch będzie wystarczająco pijany, żeby powiedzieć Maynare'owi prawdę.

Czasami zabawia się myślą, że mógłby to opowiedzieć Katniss, najlepiej w towarzystwie Peety, kiedy znów go zapytają: kto dzisiaj? _Katniss Everdeen_ , odpowiedziałby. _Taką, jaką była w pałacu prezydenckim._ Zebrałby w całość te okruchy, które tak lubili gromadzić i zapisywać w książce, strzępki ludzi ocalone od zapomnienia. Opowiedziałby o delikatnej, różowej skórze pleców, w pewnych miejscach bardzo bladej, w innych prawie brązowej; o śmiesznym pieprzyku zaraz pod lewą piersią, widocznym tylko wtedy, gdy unosiła ręce do góry; o nagłym rozszerzeniu źrenic i urwanym oddechu, gdy po chwili fałszywie niewinnych pieszczot jego dłoń trafiała między jej uda. Znalazłby mnóstwo drobnych szczegółów, które ponownie obudziłyby bestię w Peecie Mellarku, a kłamliwej wariatce przywróciłyby pamięć.

Ale im jaśniej robi się na zewnątrz, tym bardziej pewne jest, że nie powie ani słowa.

* * *

Rano, gdy jest na tyle późno, by mógł pójść do Katniss i udawać, że sądzi, iż Peeta przyszedł zaledwie chwilę przed nim, wchodzi ostentacyjnie głośno do jej — ich, ich! — kuchni. Książka leży w stałym miejscu na blacie, otworzona zawsze na trzeciej czy czwartej stronie, z której wita go Maynare, zupełnie jakby się nie rozstali zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej.

Katniss patrzy na niego z wyczekiwaniem, a on odwzajemnia spojrzenie, milcząc z zajadłością. Czeka, aż zapyta go o ojca, o wspólne spotkania na Ćwieku, o piosenkę o Drzewie Wisielców, którą razem śpiewali. Czeka, aż zdradzi się, aż ciekawość i pragnienie gromadzenia następnych wspomnień poruszą ją na tyle, by porzuciła maskę zapomnienia i zapytała, bo przecież wie, cholernie dobrze wie, już jej to powiedział.

Ale uparta dziewucha nie byłaby sobą, gdyby zrobiła to, czego od niej chciał, więc to Peeta — jak zwykle — buduje pomost rozmowy między nimi.

— Jadłeś śniadanie, Haymitch? Mogę zrobić ci jajecznicę, a wczoraj upiekłem coś nowego.

Kiwa nieuważnie głową i pozwala się nakarmić i zabawić, jakby był ich dziadkiem, ojcem, mentorem, gra z nimi w tę głupią grę. A kiedy ona pyta:

— Kto dzisiaj?

…Haymitch wyszukuje kolejne nieistotne szczegóły o ludziach, którzy jej wcale nie obchodzą. I czuje, że paradoksalnie kolejny raz wygrał. Bo przecież brak pytań oznacza, że odpowiedź jest znana. Więc nie jest szalony, to tylko ta mała wariatka w końcu nauczyła się dobrze kłamać. Wciąż przecież mają wierną, jednoosobową publiczność, która chce ich kochać.


End file.
